Audio Files
Sounds These files are found in the "sounds" folder. ---- 1A2B3C.ogg A warning to those who want to look through the game's files before actually finishing the game. Not used in-game. ---- amandacrying.ogg Amanda crying. Used on Night 2 at 3 AM. ---- amandascreech.ogg Amanda screaming. Used on Night 2 at 3 AM. ---- appear.ogg Animatronic is in the door noise from FNAF 1, played backwards. Used on Night 3 during Golden's birthday party. ---- arcadehurt.ogg Short clip of Foxy's FNAF 4 jumpscare from the closet. Used during Foxy's Hallway Runner game when Foxy hits an object. ---- axeimpact.ogg Axe breaks something. Used on Night 5 when Purple Guy destroys each animatronic. ---- bbhello.ogg BB says "Hello". Used on Night 1 in the backstage area. ---- bbhi.ogg BB says "Hi". Used on Night 1 in the backstage area. ---- blood.ogg Blood spills onto the ground. Used on Night 2 at 5 AM and on Night 5 at 5 AM. ---- boop.ogg Boop! Used when the player clicks on Freddy's nose on a poster or plush. ---- cake1.ogg Toy Freddy places a cake piece on the note A. Used on Night 3 during Golden's birthday party and during the countdown for Foxy's Hallway Runner. ---- cake2.ogg Toy Bonnie places a cake piece on the note C. Used on Night 3 during Golden's birthday party. ---- cake3.ogg Toy Chica places a cake piece on the note D. Used on Night 3 during Golden's birthday party. ---- cake4.ogg Mangle places a cake piece on the note E. Used on Night 3 during Golden's birthday party and during the countdown for Foxy's Hallway Runner. ---- cakegive.ogg Toy Chica gives a child a piece of cake. Used on Night 3 at 3 AM. ---- cakepiece.ogg A Toy collects a cake piece. Used on Night 3 at 3 AM. ---- call.ogg FNAF 1 phone rings. Used on Night 4 at 3 AM. ---- car.ogg Purple Guy's car starts up and drives away. Used on Night 2 at 5 AM. ---- cardrivingby1.ogg Car drives by. Used in the intro sequence. ---- cardrivingby2.ogg Car drives by. Used in the intro sequence. ---- carstop.ogg Purple Guy's car stops. Used on Night 2 at 5 AM. ---- childrenlaughter.ogg Children laugh. Used on Night 6 during Springtrap's talk with the Puppet. ---- closetclose.ogg A closet closes. Used in the Halloween FNAF 4 minigame. ---- closetopen.ogg A closet opens. Used in the Halloween FNAF 4 minigame. ---- crying.ogg Michael's mother crying. Used on Night 4 at 2 AM. ---- danger.ogg FNAF 1 ambience music. ---- demonic.ogg FNAF 1 moaning. Used whenever your character stays still for too long. ---- disappear.ogg Something disappears. Used for the now-removed Undertale arcade cabinet disappearing sound. ---- door.ogg FNAF 1 door slams shut. Used whenever your character gets too close to the office door and on Night 4 when confronting the Purple Guy. ---- doorbanging.ogg Foxy bangs on the door. Used on Night 4 when confronting the Purple Guy. ---- doorsqueak.ogg Door squeaks open. Used on Night 2 at 1 AM. ---- doorunlock.ogg Door unlocks. Used on Night 2 at 1 AM. ---- electricity.ogg Electricity sparks. Used on Night 6 at 4 AM. ---- error.ogg Warning noise. Used on Night 5. ---- fire.ogg Fire burns and crackles. Used on Night 6 at 4 AM. ---- flashback.ogg Flashback. Used on Night 1 at 2 AM and Night 2 at 3 AM. ---- flashlight.ogg FNAF 4 flashlight turns on. ---- followme.ogg Shadow Freddy says "Follow me". Used on Night 5. ---- gamejump.ogg 8-bit jumping noise. Used on Night 3 at 3 AM. ---- gfchildcrying.ogg Michael crying. Used on Night 4 at 1 AM. ---- gfchildscreech.ogg Michael screams. Used on Night 4 at 1 AM. ---- gfchildscreechshort.ogg Michael screams, and is cut off abruptly. Used on Night 4 at 1 AM. ---- glitching.ogg Shadow Bonnie glitches through a wall. Used after Night 4 during the Shadow Bonnie minigame. ---- goldenlaugh.ogg Golden's laugh from FNAF 1. Used on Night 4 when confronting the Purple Guy. ---- gun.ogg Gun fires. Used on Night 4 at 2 AM. ---- helpme.ogg Springtrap speaks, slowly. Used when? ---- humanaway.ogg Human footsteps walk away. Used when? ---- humansteps1.ogg Human footstep. Used on Night 1 at 2 AM and Night 4 at 1 AM. ---- humansteps2.ogg Human footstep. Used on Night 1 at 2 AM and Night 4 at 1 AM. ---- itemget.ogg You Found The Itemget.ogg File! Used whenever your character picks up an item. ---- jackodoor.ogg Door closes. Used in the Halloween FNAF 4 minigame. ---- jackoscare1.ogg Jackomatronic's jumpscare. Used in the Halloween FNAF 4 minigame. ---- jackoscare2.ogg Jackomatronic's jumpscare. Used in the Halloween FNAF 4 minigame. ---- jump.ogg Animatronic jumps. Used whenever your character jumps. ---- kitchennoise1.ogg Pots and pans rattle in the kitchen. Used whenever your character uses the sink. ---- kitchennoise2.ogg Pots and pans rattle in the kitchen. Used whenever your character uses the sink. ---- knocking.ogg Knocking. Used when? ---- laugh1.ogg Freddy laughs. Used whenever Freddy enters a different area. ---- laugh2.ogg Freddy laughs. Used whenever Freddy enters a different area. ---- laugh3.ogg Freddy laughs. Used whenever Freddy enters a different area. ---- menuselect.ogg FNAF 1 menu select noise. Used whenever a menu pops up and you must make a choice. ---- mice1.ogg Mice squeaking. Used on Night 5. ---- mice2.ogg Mice squeaking. Used on Night 5. ---- mice3.ogg Mice squeaking. Used on Night 5. ---- mice4.ogg Mice squeaking. Used on Night 5. ---- minigamelose.ogg You lose! Used whenever you lose a minigame. ---- minigamewin.ogg You win! Used whenever you win a minigame. ---- neonlight.ogg Neon light shines. Used in the intro sequence and on Night 5. ---- night.ogg Night sounds. Used exactly when? ---- no.ogg Nope! Used when you choose no. ---- office.ogg FNAF 1 office ambience. Used on Night 1 at 2 AM, Night 2 at 3 AM, and Night 4 when confronting the Purple Guy. ---- officelight.ogg FNAF 1 office light turns on. Used on Night 1 at 2 AM and Night 2 at 3 AM. ---- phonegreeting.ogg Cop begins talking. Used on Night 4 at 3 AM. ---- phoneshouting.ogg Cop shouts. Used on Night 4 at 3 AM. ---- phonetalking.ogg Cop talks. Used on Night 4 at 3 AM. ---- photo.ogg Camera takes a picture. Used on Night 2 at 3 AM. ---- piratesong1.ogg FNAF 1 Foxy sings his song. Used when? ---- piratesong2.ogg FNAF 1 Foxy sings his song. Used when? ---- pizzeriaambience.ogg Noise from inside a pizzeria. Used before Night 5. ---- powerout.ogg FNAF 1 power shuts down. Used on Night 4 when confronting the Purple Guy. ---- puppet.ogg Puppet breathes/speaks. Used when the Puppet speaks. ---- purpledeath.ogg Purple Guy gets springlocked. Used on Night 5 at 5 AM. ---- purplelaugh.ogg Purple Guy laughs. Used on Night 2 at 3 AM, Night 4 at 1 AM and Night 5 at 5 AM. ---- rain.ogg It's raining. Used on Night 5 and in the intro sequence. ---- raininside.ogg ---- right.ogg You got it! Used when you make the correct decision. ---- scooped.ogg ---- screech.ogg ---- slidingdoor.ogg A door slides open. Used on Night 6. ---- spilling.ogg ---- springlock.ogg Purple Guy gets springlocked. Used on Night 5 at 5 AM. ---- springsteps1.ogg ---- springsteps2.ogg ---- stab.ogg ---- voice.ogg ---- voicespring.ogg ---- walk1.ogg ---- walk2.ogg ---- whisper.ogg ---- windowscare.ogg ---- wireexpose.ogg ---- wrong.ogg Wrong, try again! Used when you make the wrong decision. ---- yay.ogg Kids cheering! Used on Nights 1-5 at 6 AM. ---- yes.ogg Yep! Used when you choose yes. Category:Miscellaneous